


Monet Moments

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [49]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: He is such an oxymoron...





	Monet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts), [springbok7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbok7/gifts).



 

**Q…**

I linger in the Monet gallery watching him just a few feet into the next gallery.  

He is such an oxymoron.    
  
Rough awkward bear of a Russian.  
Calculating Double O.  
Psychotic cold unfeeling assassin.  
Pouting misbehaving toddler.

And yet…

A gentle caring man who humours my eccentric ways.  
  
How did I manage before he swaggered into my life…

 **Alec...** ****  
  
Sunday afternoon.  A regular haunt. When our chaotic life allows a few quiet moments.    
  
The gallery walls hold endless fascination for us both.  Moments in time, long past, carved in oil, or puddles of translucent watercolour.  
  
Occasionally we pause in front of the same artwork, hands brushing.  We have our favourites. Visiting old friends.  
  
Today, we simply wander, silent, contemplative.  

It's been a long, traumatic week.  

Exhausting.    
  
I am forever grateful to this man who shares his love and his life with a rough, abrasive wanker like me.


End file.
